


Songs of Grace

by k_mission



Series: Everything I've Written About Destiny Sort of in Chronological Order [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Dawnblade, One Shot, Other, The Red War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mission/pseuds/k_mission
Summary: When the Red Legion crashed through the City, the song ended. Its final note shivered in the air and the bass of explosions rocking the earth overpowered it. As it died, there was coldness in her chest as if the sun itself had gone out.It was then the long night began.--Arm a Sunsinger with a blade, but she'll never forget the song, not completely.
Series: Everything I've Written About Destiny Sort of in Chronological Order [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Songs of Grace

_Hold back the night with a song and a prayer; with grace and a blade. _

When the Red Legion crashed through the City, the song ended. Its final note shivered in the air and the bass of explosions rocking the earth overpowered it. As it died, there was coldness in her chest as if the sun itself had gone out.

It was then the long night began. There had been a fire sheltered in her veins since the moment she opened her eyes, and without it she stumbled, numb fingers catching for balance on rocks and rubble, moving forward just to move. The sun rose and set, rose and set, rose and set, but the daylight couldn't warm her.

The memory of the song haunted her dreams. An echo, distorted as it ricocheted off darkened trees, becoming something else entirely, a harmony to mad visions and nightmares. Darkness and drowning consumed her; she had no breath to answer. Somewhere in the heart of the forest a familiar note sounded, calling her home.

The Traveler's shard armed her not with a song but a sword. The time of hymns was over, the time for battle had come. She would wield it with the fury of a thousand seething suns. As she took back her Light, she would take back her home.

But the battles didn't end there. War was unrelenting. It took and took and took; she gave and gave and gave. It would not be satisfied with her sacrifice, it wanted more, it wanted all. The weight of the sword in her hands began to feel heavier with every blow it struck, with every life she couldn't save; the fire of her rage threatened to burn all that was left. All the while in the back of her mind was a melody, the ghost of something more.

It beckoned her to Io. The Traveler's Light came from the sky and burst from the ground, grew into trees whose leaves were also Light. And the trees spoke. 'I hear you,' they said. 'I am here. I am listening. When the weight is too much, when the blade is too heavy, remember you are more than this.'

The blade was heavy in her hands. She did not lay it down—she plunged it into the sand. Light flowed out around her, shielded her, offered respite in the middle of battle. For the first time since the war began it was easier to breathe.

The song hummed again in her veins, and the song was grace.

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of quick overview of the Red War through start of Forsaken. I've been thinking of doing this more lore-style in first person for a while, but this is how it turned out today. Maybe the other version will happen at some point, but it was just... not how Kasia would tell it, that's for sure. She's no Pujari.


End file.
